


The Founders' Lost Will

by BlackSoleil



Series: The Heirs and The Empire [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Oblivious Harry Potter, Teenage Tom Riddle, The Author Regrets Nothing, They Are The Crown Princes And The Crown Princesses Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoleil/pseuds/BlackSoleil
Summary: Harriet, Luna, Neville, and Thomas found a will while exploring an abandoned house behind the Black Castle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: The Heirs and The Empire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705480
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	The Founders' Lost Will

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:40 AM here and I wrote this instead of sleeping and I have a test at 8 AM until 1 PM today but I don't regret anything.
> 
> Thomas and Harriet are just an innocent couple, Neville and Luna being very nosy siblings.

“Your Highness, there’s a letter for you.” A butler came and handed Thomas a letter. The letter was a fancy one, surely whoever sent it was a highly respectable noble, Thomas thought.

  


‘The Black crest?’ Thomas scowled and opened the letter. _Oh._ It was _his_ Harriet.

  


  


_May the empire stay prosperous, all my respect to the Crown Prince of the Britain Empire._

_Your Highness,_

_I apologize if I bother you, my only intention to send this letter is to invite you to Neville, Luna and my tea party. It’s a small tea party, of course, only the three of us there. But since Your Highness is also the Heir of Slytherin, and now we have no doubt that Your Highness won’t reject our friendship offer, I will be delighted if Your Highness attends this small gathering and spending some time with us._

_At first, Neville was going to send the invitation letter, you see, but Luna said it’ll be better if I send it instead since Your Highness are quite familiar with me._

_The tea party will be held on Friday, at 10 in the morning, at the Black Castle. Quite early, isn’t it? We usually do that so we could spend more time together, and if Your Highness is going to attend, I will ensure you it’ll be fun!_

_Ah, I wrote too much, didn’t I? I apologize, I am too excited with the thought of us spending time with lots of fun. Neville will be happy to have a male companion._

_Greetings,_

_Harriet, Heiress Black_

Thomas held the letter tight in his hands. He smiled softly as he read the letter again. How could a letter affect his feelings very much like this?

  


  


==

  


  


Luna had arrived early in the morning and had breakfast with both Harriet and her father.

  


“Are you excited, Harriet?” Luna asked after they had finished their breakfast.

  


Sirius frowned, a look of confusion on his face. “Why? Isn’t it just another playtime?”

  


“No, Uncle Siri, we have a guest later,” Luna answered.

  


Harriet was unpleased with the statement. “He’s not a guest, Moon. He’s just one of the Heirs like us.”

  


Luna giggled. Sirius’ frowned deeper at Harriet’s words. “Wait, he? An heir? Are you talking about…”

  


“The Crown Prince, Harriet’s lover.” Luna nodded.

  


“What?!” Sirius widened his eyes. He then turned to look at Harriet. “Is that true?”

  


“No! The Crown Prince and I have no relationship! We just talked a few times!” Harriet crossed her arms.

  


“Oh, yeah?” Luna wiggled her eyebrows at Harriet.

  


Harriet blushed and looked down. “And exchanged a few letters a week, maybe?” Her voice became hushed at the last few words.

  


“And you didn’t tell me?” Sirius asked.

  


“It’s not like that, Father. The Crown Prince and I are only friends, nothing more!”

  


Sirius shrugged. “I’m going to the Palace now. I will also ask the Emperor about this. Maybe His Highness too doesn’t aware that his son and my daughter are exchanging letters.”

  


“Father!”

  


Sirius stood up and kissed both Harriet and Luna on their foreheads. “Behave while I’m gone, you two.” And the Duke of Black walked away.

  


Harriet groaned while Luna giggled and patted her head.

  


  


==

  


  


Neville walked to the entrance of the Black Castle with a big smile on his face. He went inside and found Luna sitting in front of the fireplace with Harriet’s head resting on her lap. They turned to look at him and beamed. “Neville!” Harriet got up and hugged Neville.

  


Neville chuckled and shook his head but hugged Harriet back. He turned to Luna and steal a kiss on her lips, Harriet was still in his arms. “Miss me, little sister?”

  


Harriet nodded eagerly. “You only spend your time with those business and Luna, where’s mine?”

  


Neville raised an eyebrow and positioned Harriet to lay down with her head on his lap, with Luna leaned to him as he held Luna’s hand and kissed it. “As if you didn’t spend your time drowning in works too. Uncle Sirius just complained the other day to Count Malfoy that his daughter has spent too much time in her workroom,”

  


Luna giggled and stroked Harriet’s curls. “What do you expect from the Crown Prince’s lover, Nev,”

  


Neville scowled. “I don’t know how to react at that news of Harriet’s love life, Lu,”

  


Harriet pinched his arm, making Neville winced and glare teasingly at Harriet. “Don’t be so cruel, you.”

  


Harriet huffed. “Stop it, both of you. I am not his lover.”

  


“Yet.” Luna giggled when Harriet smacked her thigh.

  


“Miss Harriet, His Highness has arrived.” A maid came and passed the information from the butler.

  


“Oh, yes, you may go.” Harriet was about to get up when Neville held her shoulder. “What is it, Nev?”

  


“If he wants to be our friends then make him used to this sight, then.” Neville grinned mischievously. Luna only laughed and kissed Neville’s lips. When the both of them start exchanging some very cheesy words, Harriet huffed and rolled her eyes.

  


The door was opened and Harriet heard the silky voice, “Lady Harriet?”

  


She looked up and saw Thomas. His eyes darted to the young couple in front of him. Harriet tried to get up, but Neville was still holding her shoulder firmly. “Neville!” Harriet groaned. Neville loosen his grip and let Harriet stood up.

  


Harriet got up on her feet and beamed at Thomas. “Your Highness, you’re here,”

  


“No, My Lady, I’m still in my palace now,” Thomas replied with a teasing smile.

  


Harriet’s face went pink when Neville responded, “Sorry, our sister is a bit silly,”

  


“Nev, you bully,” Luna said as she stood up, winked at Harriet who was glaring at Neville.

  


“Sister?” Thomas seemed confused.

  


Harriet beamed at Thomas. “Oh, yeah! We’re siblings and now that you’re one of us, you are our little brother!”

  


Luna and Neville snorted loudly, earning a funny look from Harriet. “Why are you laughing at me?”

  


“I don’t think His Highness wants to be your brother, Harriet,” Luna said softly.

  


Thomas frowned at them. “Little brother?”

  


Luna giggled. “You are the youngest, remember? I am the oldest here, 13th February 1878. Then Neville on 30th June, Harriet on the 31st, the Your Highness on 31st December. You probably should remember our birthdays, since we remember yours, Your Highness.”

  


Thomas nodded slowly. “Alright. But please leave the formality behind, just call me Thomas.”

  


“Oh, right! The introduction! I apologize. This is Luna and Neville,” Harriet said.

  


“Pleasure to meet you,”

  


Neville only nodded while Luna grinned widely. “Harriet! How about we explore the small house in the backyard?”

  


“Good idea, Moon! Father told me not to break in, though, but we could ask the butler to give us the key!” Harriet giggled.

  


“Wait, we’re just going to wander to some forbidden place?”

  


“Oh, yeah, they do these things a lot, been with them since they were these tiny little menaces,” Neville told a very confused Thomas.

  


“Oh, Thomas, you’ll love it, wandering with us!”

  


  


==

  


After an hour of Luna and Harriet begging the Castle’s butler with their puppy eyes, the butler gave in and gave them the key. Thomas couldn’t believe what he had just seen, with the both of them being so respectable in front of the public, but Neville said they were always like this, so Thomas let that go.

  


“Luna is curious about all things, Harriet just loves to seek problems and mischief,” Neville told Thomas. They were in a very abandoned house, dust all over the place, and Luna and Harriet didn’t seem to mind that at all. They were ooh-ing and aah-ing when they found something curious and antique.

  


“Hey, look at this!” Luna held a very old looking thick parchment, rolled in, tied with a black silky ribbon.

  


“That’s a very old looking parchment. Open it, Luna!” Harried voiced.

  


“Wait, what if it’s something we shouldn’t know?” Thomas stared at the parchment uncertainly.

  


“That’s why we should open it!” Harriet said. Luna giggled, and Neville just shook his head.

  


Luna opened it and frowned at the parchment. “Oh,”

  


“What’s the parchment about, Lu?” Neville asked.

  


Luna looked up and stared at each of them. “It’s the founders.” She breathed.

  


Harriet blinked a few times. “Could you please read it out loud, Moon?”

  


Luna nodded. She started to read words after words, the rest of them listened solemnly.

  


_To the mighty ruler of Britain Empire,_

_This we wrote another will to you all, to ascertain the glory of our Empire. In this, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin acclaimed;_

_The last heir of our lines that will be born after 888 years of the rise of Britain Empire, shall be our heirs. This, we also announced, once our heirs are acknowledged, they shall be the next ruler of the Empire of Britain, once they have come of age. They will rule together, as the Emperors/Empresses, and shall wait for another 888 years to have the Heirs of the Founders again._

_The Emperors/Empresses of our heirs shall rule together, with no different position, and shall be equals. The heirs shall protect the Empire and ensure the glory and prosperity of the Empire. Shall one disobey this will, are to beheaded. There is no part of this Empire for disobedience._

_May our Empire stand magnificently with its glory._

  


The four of them stood in silence before Thomas decided to speak. “So, is this real?”

  


“What if it’s fake? Maybe a prank made a hundred years ago?” Harriet’s voice came out very small. She was pretty shocked.

  


“But it’s sealed with the founders’ crest,” Voiced Luna.

  


“Maybe the writer stole the founders’ seal,” Neville sounded uncertain about his own words.

  


“No, that’s not possible,” Thomas said.

  


“It isn’t?”

  


Thomas shook his head at Neville. “No, the founders’ seal is buried within their grave. Their grave itself is secured safely, with rails all around it to prevent corpse thievery.”

  


“How do you know this?” Harriet asked.

  


“Of course the founders’ grave is in the palace, dummy,” Luna giggled. Harriet only huffed at Luna and stared at Thomas again.

  


“And if someone stole the seal, the guards will eventually notice it. The burial place itself was fenced all around if you dig inside, it will take such a long time enough for the guards to notice.”

  


The heirs stared at the parchment for a moment, and Harriet asked, “So what are we going to do with this?”

  


“May I?” Thomas took the parchment from Luna’s hand. “I will talk to Father about this,”

  


Harriet nodded. “Alright. I’m a bit tired, should we get back inside?”

  


Luna and Neville nodded. Then the four of them walked back to the Castle. None was aware that Thomas and Harriet were holding hands after he helped her to hop down a stair. They spent the day talking about things and reading books. Thomas and Harriet’s closeness was very clear to see.

  


  


==

  


  


Harriet went down the stairs and saw her father was waiting for her at the end of the Castle’s stairs. Her father was handsome with his shoulder-length dark wavy hair, and his grey eyes, standing firmly and gracefully, wearing a brown coat and white silk button-up shirt inside, he looked so much like her great-grandfather, the late Arcturus Black. Her father held out his right hand towards Harriet, gesturing Harriet to take it. She could guess that her father was nervous. That was because they were expected at the Palace and both Thomas and the letter the Palace had sent didn’t tell them why. Harriet took his father hand and they both started to walk towards the Black carriage. Harriet decided to bring a maid with her that would sit with the coachman outside of the carriage.

  


The ride was silent with both Harriet and her father still thinking about the possibility of why the Palace expected them. Once they have arrived, the Palace’s butler told them that the Emperor was waiting for them in the courtroom. Harriet shared a glance at her father, both were more anxious than they were earlier.

They followed the butler to the courtroom, and how surprised they were when they found Luna with her father, Count Xenophilius Lovegood, and Neville with his grandmother, Marchioness Augusta Longbottom. All of them looked wrought-up and tense, just like Harriet and her father were. The whole court members were in the room too, even the Emperor was there with Thomas sat beside him.

  


Harriet exhaled and followed her father to sit down in front of the judge’s table, in the center of the room. Then after a second the both of them had sat down, Thomas and his father moved to sit beside Harriet and her father. This brought shock between the court members and understood that this was about the Heirs.

  


The meeting began as the judge held an old parchment up. Harriet would’ve widened her eyes if it wasn’t for the etiquette lesson she studied with Countess Malfoy. The judge then opened the black ribbon and unroll it. He read the same words Luna had read a few days ago in the abandoned house behind the Black Castle. Some of the court members took a sharp breath and Harriet could feel her father tensed beside her.

  


When the judge finished reading the will, it was silence all around the room. Then an outburst. The judge hit the gavel two times before the court members were silent. “This was sealed with the founders’ official seal. Any objection?”

  


Then a sickly sweet voice rang. Harriet fought the urge to roll her eyes to the pink-dressed woman. “It might’ve been fake; some pranks these kids made. They are still children, they love to do mischievous things,”

  


Harriet’s father’s grip tightened on his coat, his knuckles turned white as he gripped tighter. Harriet took her father’s hand and held it.

  


“But we all now that the founders’ seal was buried within their grave,” Another woman, who Harriet recognized as Madam Bones, voiced.

  


“Well, maybe this will was made a long time ago before they changed it and made another will,” The toad-like woman argued.

  


“But this will was written years after the will we have known,” Luna’s soft voice silenced the court.

  


“How are you so sure about that?” The toad-like woman asked harshly.

  


Harriet chuckled at the woman. “The date was written there and the judge has read it out loud, are you not listening, Mrs…?”

  


“Umbridge.” The woman’s face was red, with anger or embarrassment, Harriet wasn’t sure.

  


“Yes, Mrs. Umbridge,” Harriet replied calmly.

  


“Any other objections?”

  


Nobody raised their hand or voiced their objections. Harriet glanced at Thomas and saw his almost-well-concealed smirk on his face.

  


“Then we shall give Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Neville Frank Longbottom, Harriet Ivy Black, and Luna Elizabeth Lovegood the title of the Crown Princes and Crown Princesses of the Britain Empire.”

  


The meeting was only the beginning. The Emperor decided that they would be announced in front of the public, or another banquet. Then he beamed and asked Sirius, Xenophilius, and Augusta to have some cups of tea with him, while he let the four heirs by themselves.

  


  


==

  


  


The night before the banquet, Harriet, Luna, and Neville were asked to spend a night in the Palace. They were woken up early in the morning, along with Thomas, to prepare their appearance for the banquet. Harriet wore a medieval style, gold flower printed, deep red silky gown, with big ruby stone on the chest, with some gold jewelry and also a pair of ruby earrings. Luna wore a southern belle style, with black bow ruffles and lace, royal blue gown, a pearl necklace and a pair of diamond earrings. Neville wore a mustard-colored vest, with a black coat and brown high waist pants. Thomas wore a silver-colored vest, with a dark green coat and black high waist pants.

  


They weren’t allowed to go inside the banquet before the announcement. So when the Emperor asked their attention, the four of them had stood in front of the hall’s door. The Emperor announced them as the Crown Princes and the Crown Princesses of Britain, much to everyone’s shock. They walked inside gracefully as all the guests stared at them.

  


The banquet went on, with everyone tried to talk to the four of them, much to their irritation. Harriet held Thomas’ arm tightly when some annoying nobilities tried _to lick the path they walked on_. Harriet’s aunts were shocked too, as it was clear neither of their husbands had told them anything. Countess Malfoy looked at Harriet and Luna’s eyes sternly and said they had to do some talk later, or a sleepover.

  


The four Crown Princes and Princesses escaped from the banquet hall successfully and decided to spend the night in Thomas’ room. They went to the girls’ room first, as Harriet and Luna complained that the dress was very uncomfortable. They all changed into night wears, at the end.

  


After they asked some snacks to a maid, they spent their time talking, mostly while the boys trying to braid each girl’s hair. Neville did it with ease, of course. He had spent his entire childhood with the girls. But Thomas didn’t. He asked Neville’s guidance as he softly braided Harriet’s hair. Thomas thought he liked the idea of braiding Harriet’s hair, as he could touch Harriet’s soft silky curls in his hands. 

“I’m exhausted,” Harriet complained.

  


“Me too, Harry,” Luna yawned and leaned to Neville’s embrace.

  


“Let’s sleep then,” Neville said. “We’ll walk you to your rooms.”

  


Harriet groaned. “I have no energy left to walk that far,” She said dramatically.

  


Thomas chuckled softly as he stroked Harriet’s head. “But your rooms are only at the end of the corridor,”

  


“It’s still far, Thomas. ‘m so tired,”

  


Thomas smiled and said, “Just use my room, then. I’ll asked a maid to make an extra bed for Neville and Luna.”

  


“What about me?” Harriet asked.

  


“Use my bed,” Thomas replied.

  


Neville started coughing loudly with Luna giggled with him when Thomas went to find a maid. Harriet only frowned at them and went to Thomas’ bed. She sat on the bed and waited for Thomas to come back. It’s a bit rude to sleep in someone’s bed when the owner’s outside, Harriet thought. So when Thomas returned, Harriet gestured him to get on the bed. “Come on, Thomas. I’m so sleepy!” She pushed Thomas to lay on his back as she positioned herself beside him.

  


Thomas almost went red. He cleared his throat and positioned himself more comfortably. He widened his eyes when Harriet tugged herself onto Thomas’ chest. She nuzzled her nose onto his chest and breathed his scent for a moment before mumbling, “Night, Tom.” and fell asleep right away.

  


Thomas smiled widely as he hugged Harriet close to his chest and closed his eyes. “Good night, Harry.”

  


They both were unaware that Neville and Luna were still awake and they were watching them.


End file.
